sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Laal Kabootar
}} | budget = | gross = }} Laal Kabootar is a 2019 Pakistani action crime thriller film produced by Hania Cheema and Kamil Cheema and written by Ali Abbas Naqvi. Taha Malik is the music director while Danial Hyatt, son of Rohail Hyatt, provides the background score."'Laal Kabootar' to hit theaters across Pakistan Friday" (21 March 2019), Geo News. Retrieved 24 March 2019."Star-studded twin premieres for ‘Laal Kabootar’ held" (22 March 2019), Daily Times. Retrieved 24 March 2019. The film features Ahmed Ali Akbar, Mansha Pasha, Rashid Farooq, Raza Gillani, Ali Kazmi and many others. It is directed by Kamal Khan. The film was released on 22 March 2019. Cast *Ahmed Ali Akbar as Adeel Alam *Ali Kazmi as Noman Malik *Mansha Pasha *Syed Mohammad Ahmed *Rashid Farooqui as Inspector Ibrahim *Salim Meraj *Syed Arsalan *Hammad Sidiq *Ishtiaq Omar *Kaleem Ghour * Faiza Gillani Production Filming Laal Kabootar was filmed in Karachi. Ahmed Ali Akbar confirmed that the film was shot in Karachi. The director Kamal Khan also confirmed the shooting areas. The film was shot in various parts in Karachi. Release The trailer of Laal Kabootar was released on 18 March 2019. Many teasers of Laal Kabootar came in February and Ahmed Ali Akbar himself visited many cinemas to promote the film. Plot Laal Kabootar starts off slowly but picks up pace brilliantly. When Alia’s (Mansha Pasha) husband, Noman Malik (Ali Kazmi), is murdered in a brutal target killing in Karachi, she seeks answers and revenge. Up against a lazy justice system, as well as a social structure that isn’t kind to single women, she pushes ahead in fury. Finally, she comes across Adeel (Ahmed Ali), a cab driver with his own set of troubles. Adeel’s dreams of going to Dubai aren’t materializing, even though he indulges in petty crimes. After a chance encounter with Alia, he offers to find out vital information for her, in return for a hefty sum of money. The story isn’t unlike that of many other crime films, and neatly brings together the lives of police officers, businessmen, petty thieves and murderers. However, the star of the film is Inspector Ibrahim (Rashid Farooqui), who easily switches between a loving family man and a corrupt police officer. When he tortures an informant, you curse him, but when he lets his daughter do his makeup, you absolutely fall in love with him. A police officer looks over a gate, shouting ‘Oye Hello’ at some criminals, and allowing them to run away. An inspector tries to wake up his wife, by pulling up her eyelids, and you laugh along as they both chuckle. Just when you think the film lacks emotional depth, you are offered the raw sadness of parents mourning their dead child, or the anxiety of a young man calming down his senile father. Meanwhile, deep in the winding lanes of a dense Karachi neighbourhood, Adeel (Ahmed Ali Akbar) tends to his aging father, drives a little red cab to make ends meet, commits petty theft and dreams of saving enough money to escape to the promised land: Dubai. Aliya and Adeel's individual scheming and planning throws them together unexpectedly. Adeel offers to help Aliya find her husband's murderer. In exchange, she'll give him enough money to flee to the UAE. Sounds simple enough... but neither of them realise they're in over their heads. What follows is threats and torment and fear, gunfights and death, difficult choices and the potential unmasking of a corrupt empire. Reception Critical reception Laal Kabootar opened to roaring applause and critical acclaim from both the audience and critics alike. Rahul Aijaz of Express Tribune rated 5 out of 5 stars. While praising the film's cast he wrote, "Akbar and Pasha make a formidable on-screen pair. The former’s finally getting the limelight he deserves and the latter is only beginning to tap into her potential." He further praised the direction and cinematography and marked, "Khan, on the other hand, oversees the project to perfection and let the film breathe on its own. Stunningly shot by acclaimed cinematographer Mo Azmi, the film shows how camera can play an active ‘character’ in the film." and concluded that "Laal Kabootar will make you regain your faith in Pakistani cinema. Must watch!." Hamna Zubair of Images Dawn mentioned that "The film walks a knife's edge between stirring up hope and raising a mirror to Karachi's harsh, gritty realities". While giving a positive review, she further elaborated, "Laal Kabootar has many strengths, and one of them is its neatly plotted script.Screenwriter Ali Abbas Naqvi has proved himself skilled." She further praised the acting mentioning that "Laal Kabootar is incredibly well-cast. It depends on lesser-known acting talent to flesh out its ranks, proving that big names don't necessarily equal good films." and especially praised Akbar and Pasha writing that "Mansha Pasha and Ahmed Ali Akbar are A-plus. Mansha plays Aliya with great restraint, which is on point" and "Ahmed Ali Akbar brings a grit and authenticity that is equal to what Karachi's streets demand of men. I can't imagine anyone else playing these roles." Ifrah Salman of Oye Yeah gave a positive review and remarked, "Strong and intense performances come on the back of a well written story by Abbas Ali Naqvi and superb direction by Kamal Khan." Galaxy Lollywood gave the film 3.5/5 stars and praised its acting, direction and cinematography and wrote, "The film definitely gives the not-so-explored genre of crime thrillers in Pakistan, a remarkable boost, with almost everything well-done." Seerat Kamran of dailytimes.com.pk praised the film and wrote, "brilliant acting makes you forget the slow pace of the film." The writer of Karachista thoroughly praised the film and remarked that, "Laal Kabootar should rightly be the first hit to come out of our industry this year." Box office After its first week it earned 1.30 crores, while the numbers went to 2.11 after its second week , 2.41 at the end of the third week, and 3.10 Cr at the end of the fourth week. Soundtrack See Also * List of Pakistani films of 2019 * Ahmed Ali Akbar References External links * Category:2019 films Category:Pakistani films Category:Urdu-language films Category:Lollywood films Category:Pakistani crime films